Tênue
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Você o odeia mais que qualquer outra coisa, e seu ódio torna-te cego para a linha tênue sob teus pés. ::Oneshot:: ::X27:: ::Shounen-ai bem leve::


**Avisos: **Prosseguindo com os shippers bizarros, X27 dessa vez. Spoilers, spoilers e mais spoilers.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Tsuna continua sendo meu, Katekyo Hitman Reborn é da Amano.  
>Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>TÊNUE<span>**

* * *

><p>Você o odeia, mais do que já odiou qualquer outra coisa em toda a sua vida. Você o acha frágil, inútil e incapaz de se impor. Ele é apenas uma criança com um peso enorme sobre os ombros, mas você não se importa com esses detalhes, porque você o odeia. Ele é fraco e é uma vergonha para o nome da <em>sua<em> família, e você deseja destruí-lo.

Você não se importa se já foi derrotado por ele uma vez, porque você o considera um lixo e essa visão que você tem dele nunca vai mudar. Sabe que a fonte do seu poder é o projétil que o Arcobaleno atira ou as balas que come, e acha decadente que alguém precise de algo assim para tornar-se forte.

Mesmo assim, talvez haja uma pequena parte do seu ser que se incomoda verdadeiramente com a derrota. Uma pequena parte — quase tão insignificante quanto ele — que reconhece que, talvez, ele seja a escolha certa. Não se engane, você continua o odiando mais que tudo, mas quando vê os olhos transformados, naquele tom de laranja forte — _decidido_ —, e a chama pura em sua cabeça ou em suas mãos, você sabe que ele foi o escolhido para ser o _Vongola Decimo_ porque _tinha_ que ser ele. Você ainda acha ridículo que alguém precise da intervenção de um tiro ou uma goma de mascar para lutar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, você sabe que se ele consegue fazê-lo, é porque há mais que uma simples intervenção. E você sente-se inclinado a admitir que _há_ força nele — porque você _sabe _que há, mas você nunca _admite_ isso.

E então você descobre que a origem da força dele é diferente da origem da sua, e isso, na sua visão, torna-o ainda mais patético. Enquanto você explode em fúria, disposto a _destruir_ tudo em seu caminho, ele explode em amizade e no desejo de _proteger aqueles que ama_. É com profundo rancor e um ódio sem tamanho que você reconhece que essa é a determinação dele, e que essa determinação o torna forte o suficiente para _te derrotar_.

Ele é o Chefe agora, o décimo líder da família mafiosa mais poderosa da Itália, e você _perdeu_ para ele. Não importa quantos X (dez) você tenha no nome ou quantos 10 (dez) tenham na data do seu aniversário¹, isso não te ajudou a superá-lo — não que você não se considere mil vezes superior ao lixo inútil, mas você tem que admitir que o Vongola Decimo não é você, é ele. E, de certa forma, por ocupar o cargo mais alto na família Vongola — e por você ser de uma organização independente, mas da mesma família —, ele é _seu_ Chefe também. Você o odeia por isso, como sempre odiou desde o começo. É apenas mais um motivo entre os milhares de outros motivos que te levaram a odiá-lo.

Você o chama de lixo, considera-o um animal fraco e inútil, trata-o como se fosse a escória da humanidade. Mas seus olhos são capazes de notar a determinação, o desejo de proteger a todos e a força que transborda dele quando, em Hyper Mode, ele lança seu último ataque na direção do inimigo. E enquanto seus olhos — lotados de ódio, mas conformados — observam o fim definitivo de Byakuran, você percebe — e, por um rápido momento, _admite_ — que aquela vitória só foi possível porque era _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ quem estava ali. Não importa quantos _"dez"_ existem na sua vida, é naquele momento que você finalmente reconhece que jamais seria capaz de chegar aonde ele chegou.

Com essa certeza seu ódio por ele apenas aumenta — quando você pensava que não podia odiá-lo mais, você o odeia, e isso serve para lhe mostrar como a realidade em que cada um vive é completamente diferente da outra, mesmo sendo a mesma. Você não trabalha pra ele e você o despreza, mesmo reconhecendo-o — interiormente, porque ninguém precisa saber que você o faz — como Décimo chefe da família Vongola. Você tem a sua vida e ele tem a dele. Você é o líder da Varia e é nisso que você se segura. Ele não te procura, você não o procura também, e assim vocês continuam vivendo.

Mas vê-lo num posto que você acreditava que deveria pertencer a você te irrita, e te faz odiá-lo novamente. Você o odeia, _Xanxus_, e o sentimento é tão forte que te faz esquecer que a linha entre o amor e o ódio é _tênue_, e basta um passo em falso para ultrapassá-la.

Mas até lá... você simplesmente o odeia.

* * *

><p><em>Iniciada: 0907/2011  
>Finalizada: 0907/2011_

¹ - O próprio Xanxus comenta que seu nome tem dois "X" (dez em numerais romanos) e que isso mostra como ele é o mais indicado para ser o Décimo chefe da Vongola. E o seu aniversário é dia 10 de outubro (10/10).  
>Aliás... Se tirar os dois "X" de Xanxus e adicionar um "T" no final, vira "Tsuna" de trás pra frente. :D<p>

**N/A:**

Não sei o que foi isso, HIAHEIOAHEIOHAEOIHHOEIAS. Eu tenho uma excelente noção que X27 é mais impossível que TsunaxEu mesma, mas nem ligo, porque escrever sobre casais bizarros é meu passatempo favorito, obrigada.

Prevejo um eterno vazio de reviews. Se alguém chegou até aqui, faça-me o favor de mandar uma, ok? Ok.  
>Dispenso xingamentos e "mimimi" sobre o casal, btw. Se for pra fazer isso, vá carpir um lote.<p>

Fim.


End file.
